


Separation Anxiety

by Friendsfanfourever



Category: The Office (US)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-07-24 11:04:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16173788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Friendsfanfourever/pseuds/Friendsfanfourever
Summary: Will the space between Jim and Pam lead to a spark that will ignite their friendship to more then just "friends"? Set around season 1 of the show





	1. Chapter 1

Pam was driving, the snow was falling as the winter season was well underway in Scranton, as she drove her mind was numb from just another day at the office doing secretarial work at least Christmas was just around the corner, in fact it will have been 8 years since she started at Dunder Mifflin. She was looking forward to the winter holidays the joy of the season.  At least she had Jim Halpert to make the day go by quicker. He was sort of like her ray of sunshine. Her fiancé and high school Roy kept pushing off marriage and seemed distant recently, “It must be running its course” she thought depressed. She was the artsy type and he was more of the jock type. Sometimes opposite don’t attract she thought.

 

As she pulled into the offices of Dunder Mifflin and walked up the flight of stairs and opened the door she was shocked to see Michael in a Santa suit shouting “Merry Christmas, Pamela, it’s me Santa Clause, you have been a very good girl this year” Michael exclaimed. Teasing Pam while moving onto the next employee, Pam sighed while shrugging her shoulders and looking at Jim who was smiling, she laughed just to please Michael, lord knows he meant well and usually he cheered her up with his spontaneity but she was just not in the mood today to deal with it. She walked up to Jim.

 

“Hey Jim, early merry Christmas” she smiled at him happy to have some familiarity and truth be told that she was happier around Jim then with her fiancé Roy. “Do you have any plans for Christmas?”

 

“Not much just going to visit my parents in Philadelphia and just going do the traditional family bowling exercise” he smiled at her “The exciting life of Jim Halpert, what are you up to?” this caused Pam to giggle

 

“Well be prepared to be wowed by the life of Pam Beasley/Anderson if I ever get married. Well we are going to Ohio to visit Roy’s parents and then back to Scranton to see my parents. Sort of like our road trip/vacation for the year” she shrugged seeming bored with the idea, it is what they have been doing for the past 4 years and she kept trying to get a big reunion of both families, but it seemed that the parents were stubborn. “Roy has been saying that they want us to move to Ohio so were closer, we’ve been fighting about it recently, anyway let’s enjoy the party” she let out a loud expression of excitement trying to get her mind off the troubles she was facing. She grabbed a beer to help her relax

 

“Wow Pam, The party planning committee really pulled off another success this year, I got my cat a picture with Santa” Angela shoved the picture into Pam’s face with the ferocity of a proud cat lady.

 

“Wow cool she looks so happy” Pam said politely taking another sip of her drink, wondering how her life had become working at a paper company as a secretary in Scranton Pennsylvania. She was already approaching 30 and was disappointed in her life, she took another sip of the beer as Angela scolded her “Beer is bad for you, you obviously don’t care about you physical health. Not surprising Roy is not rushing to marry you” she smirked and walked away.

Pam blushed and stormed into the conference room to get away before she boiled over and said something she regretted to Angela, she could be so snobbish. Guess it was the territory of being a cat lady Pam thought.

 

She looked out for Jim trying to grab his attention, but he was occupied with Dwight and Michael who were playing the annual Santa bingo game. Jim gave her a look and she nodded. He excused himself to go see her.

 

“Hey, you don’t seem to be enjoying yourself tonight, is everything okay? You can talk to me about anything” he said with a tone of worry and it showed on his face. He took the beer away from her.

 

“I-I just Angela got me thinking, what have I become. I mean Jim look at me I am 30 and my life has gone nowhere since I left high school and my finance has been meaning to marry me for years, YEARS! Heck we won the Dundie for the longest engagement it is so embarrassing!” she felt overwhelmed with emotion but was also blushing as she rarely allowed herself to get this emotional around Jim “I am sorry” she admitted defeated

 

“Hey, its okay Pam, besides I think you are an amazing person who has accomplished a lot in her life. A lot more then Angela who is the #1 cat lady I know. You are more then just a secretary at Dunder Mifflin. You are an amazing artist and the work that you produce is some of the best I have ever seen. You are awesome at sports, you beat us guys at soccer and badminton. That’s with Phyllis on your team too” he giggled trying to cheer Pam up leaning in he gave her a hug rubbing her back to calm her down. He was usually nicer about his co-workers but knew that it was just friendly ribbing. He felt her muscles relax signalling that he had done the job that he set out to do.  Just at that moment Roy barged in

 

“What do you think you’re doing Jimmy boy?” he pushed Jim off Pam causing him to defensively back off. “Come on Pam we’re leaving we got a big day tomorrow traveling, Jim I don’t want to see you around Pam for awhile” he snatched Pam’s hand, Pam looked back at Jim apologetically. The next thing Jim saw when he looked out the window was Pam and Roy driving off, the muffler could be heard from the top floor of the office building.

 

“Its okay Jim, Roy’s just overprotective of Pam and is sensitive which means he makes a bigger deal out of everything, I guess those psychology classes paid off in first year university” Oscar laughed slapping Jim’s shoulder in camaraderie manner

Jim patted him on the shoulder back but was not focusing too much on the situation, his mind was dull thinking about how each time he got close to Pam he was reminded they were stuck in the “friend zone”

In the background Michael could be heard singing Don’t Stop by Fleetwood Mac on the karaoke machine “Don’t stop thinking about tomorrow” he sang loudly dancing around with the microphone. Michael always got into the holiday spirt even if it was not a holiday song.  That’s the one of the things he admired about Michael was his ability to stay positive even if it was in his own unique way

 

It was just another Christmas at Duder Mifflin Jim thought…  


	2. Chapter 2

The Christmas holidays went by quickly before everyone knew they were at work. They were remising about their holidays in the lunch room.

 

“I went with my daughter skiing in the Poconos, it was fun, and I was happy to spend some time with my daughter.” Toby said while having a jolly expression across his face

“Well that’s great Toby, to bad no one cares” Michael interjected mocking Toby as he barged into the break room. “I had a much more exciting holiday, I went to NYC and went to corporate meetings like the good manager I am” Michael hinted with a sense of sarcasm and annoyance. “I am not supposed to tell you but corporate brought a lump of coal for Christmas, they are trying to have downsizing again of some sort, as you might know paper sales are down. They are thinking of centralizing in NYC.  I stuck up for you guys they are giving us a probation period and if we meet expectations then we can stay open. Corporate is coming today let’s show them what we got” he said definitely then walked out shoulders slumped defeated.

“Wow, I have never seen Michael so candid, serious or upset before. We should do everything we can to keep this office open” Phyllis said in a motherly tone. A loud chorus of cheers and ayes was heard among the office staff. They then departed the offices and got back to work.

At the secretaries’ desk Pam was talking to Roy, they were raising their voices with the office staring at them. Roy pushed some papers and huffed and stormed out back down to the warehouse. Jim looked at Pam who rolled her eyes. He walked up to the desk

“What was that all about?” he said grabbing a candy trying to think of an excuse to be there.

“Roy heard about the break room talk rumors about downsizing and all. Of course, the topic of Ohio was brought up over the holidays at his parent’s place. He seemed receptive to the idea. He told me just now that he got a job in Ohio and is going to hand his two weeks in. I was saying we don’t even have a house or anything we can’t just pack up and leave our life here with all our friends. Of course, he got mad at me having a different opinion then him. I wanted to talk to you at lunch, but things got busy, can I talk to you after work?” she sounded frustrated and worried

“He sounds serious this time, but I am sure everything happens for a reason. I got to get back, but we’ll talk for sure after work” he said softly trying to reassure her, he gave her a look trying to cheer her up but she had buried herself back into work trying to take off her mind off of Roy’s announcement.

At that moment Jan walked up with her corporate buddies. “Hi Pam, I like your dress” she said. Even though she was corporate Pam liked Jan who was always nice but strict when she had to be. She did her best to be friendly.

“Do you know where Michael is Pam, I am bringing over the expansion plans for the branch and wanted to go over them.” She said excusing herself to take a call.  Pam being confused rang Michaels office “Michael Jan is here to..” her call getting cut off with Michael hanging up the phone.

“Hilary Clinton why are you gracing us with your presence today?” Michael said in an excited tone saying the nickname for Jan

“I am here to talk about the expansion plans Michael, lets go in your office to discuss” she motioned to her office door.   

“Expansion? I don’t know what you are talking about?” Michael said confused as he was ushered into the office and the door was closed, Michael had only been briefed on the downsizing, Jan must have just dropped a hint about which office branch was going to be selected to remain open, he looked over at Jim and Dwight and pumped his hands in the air in a rush of celebration. Michael closed the door to his office and the rest of the office seemed lighter and breathed a collective sigh of relief.

The rest of the day was mundane just like any day at the office with Pam answer calls and Jim answering questions about paper. As the day drew to a close Roy walked into the office. Pam was surprised to see him and smiled but she was really wondering where Michael was, he and Jan had gone out for lunch but that was hours ago.

“Hey Pam, did you do ya know what we talked about?” he asked her as he leaned in on the desk with a bored expression on his face.

“Not yet Roy, I was going to but Michaels been out all day, I think ill just leave it until Monday as it is better to do it in person.” She said in a hushed tone trying not to draw the attention of anyone else.

“Pammy, please just slide it under his door, his not going to care. Slide it under and lets go, we are having our guys poker game tonight and I told Daryl that you were making your famous spinach dip.” He pleaded with her

“Okay Roy” she said while walking over slipping the paper under Michaels door. It was her 2 weeks notice but it has basically a resignation letter once Jan found out about it. Her hands were trembling after as she grabbed her coat. She saw Jim look at her and she mouthed “call me later, Halpert” to Jim as she exited the door, as Jim gave her a wave. She held back the tears for fear of being judged by Roy and the rest of the office. It was hard and took all her effort as this would be the last time that she might ever see Dunder Mifflin and all her office family. It wrenched her heart she was not able to say a proper goodbye. 

 

Later that night as she was bringing out the spinach dip to the poker players downstairs the air smelled of beer, not surprising she thought. She hoped no one was driving home as she left the guys to do their thing as she watched some TV upstairs changing into her PJ and settled in with some salt and vinegar popcorn. At that moment it hit her what was happening, she was leaving her old life behind and going into the unknown, it terrified her. She liked familiarity and predictability, but she loved Roy more. At that moment the phone rang, she raced to pick it up as it was the most exciting thing that had happened that evening.

“Pam Beesly speaking” she said a bit groggy as it was approaching midnight and she had been up since 6am for the commute to work.

“Hey Pam its Jim, Just wanted to touch in with you today and see if everything’s alright, you looked sad when leaving today.” Leaving the part out about rumors flying around about her to protect her. He sounded a bit drunk but hey it was Friday night Pam thought.

“Hey Jim, yeah everything’s okay, the paper you saw me put into Michaels office was my resignation letter. The reason that I am going is because me and Roy are moving to Ohio where Roy has gotten a warehouse job that pays more with better benefits, its also closer to his parent’s house. I got a job as a receptionist at the local community college. We are leaving next Friday.”

“Oh…” Jim stopped with only the phone line buzz filling in for the awkward silence that the revelation had created. “Speaking of Michael apparently him and Jan are a thing now” he said trying to lighten the mood “They were at his new condo all afternoon” he started laughing “with Michael everyday is a surprise. Anyway, Pam before you leave we should get coffee and meet up, you know a proper goodbye”

“Yeah that sounds good Jim, if not I have you number and I promise you I will keep in touch, You’re the only number that I have written down anyways because to be honest your my only true friend at the office.” Maybe she was exaggerating and was getting tired but there was an element of truth to that statement.

“Goodnight Beesly,

Goodnight Halpert”

 

 

After she hung up the phone the full gravity of what was happening struck Pam and her emotional defenses to collapse causing her to crawl into bed and cry herself to sleep..


	3. Chapter 3

**_Two years into the future_ **

**_Columbus Ohio present_ **

It had been two years since Pam had been back to Scranton Pennsylvania, but she was on her way back with her child. A lot had changed for example her and Roy had a child named Thomas, but one thing had not changed. Her and Roy were still not married, and Pam had caught him cheating on her one too many times. The first time she pushed through and renewed her commitment to Roy, but the second time was one too many for her and it proved Roy did not care about her at all, especially with Thomas around.

**5 days ago**

The painful memory came rushing back to her as she gripped the steering wheel of the car trying to stay strong. It had been a cold and snowy night and she was on her way back from the university after a long day of fielding calls. She remembered the date which was on March 12 because lots of parents had been calling asking where their children were since it was the first day of spring break and they were cross at her that their children decided to go sneaking away down south to go on spring break.

 She remembered one parent yelling at her that “she would hold her personally responsible for her child if he got hurt and would sue her.” That’s right she laughed now her not the school. It was in her job description after all to look after all 14,000 students. She picked up Thomas from the babysitter’s house as she thought Roy was having a night shift. She remembered pulling into the driveway and being surprised that there were two cars there one of which was Roy’s pickup.  She went quietly into the house and put Thomas to bed upstairs and she heard noise coming from the basement. She walked down the stairs with each creaking sounding the pending dread. As she turned the corner into the TV area she froze, and a rush of adrenaline came coursing through with her heart pounding she shouted louder then she wanted to. Her sight was of Roy and her best friend Linda from town kissing.

“Roy Anderson?! Linda what is going on!” she said as her hands started shaking and tears flooded her face causing her to blush in embarrassment.

“Pam its not what it looks like sweetheart” Roy said as he walked over with his alcohol breath stanching up Pam’s nose using all her energy not to gag. “I love you its just me and Linda were practicing for her movie audition” he started laughing, Pam knew he was lying as he usually had they stupid smirk across his face which was evident on him now.  Linda spoke up trying to preserve her dignity

“Pam look, don’t listen to Roy, it is what it looks like. Me and Roy have been having an affair for 6 months now. We were doing a good job hiding it from you but not tonight. You have every right to be upset at us. We messed up badly.” She sighed “It was nice knowing you Pam, you were always so kind.”

All Pam remembered was storming out of the basement and rushing upstairs to pack to clear her head, she was leaving this town. Sure, Columbus was nice, and the people were friendly but now that Roy was out of her life she had not connection to it anymore and it brought back bad memories.  She was going to go back to Pennsylvania where she felt she belonged. Roy called then next morning and said that he was sorry trying to win her back. She flatly denied his request and told him Thomas was going with her which he was okay with. It ended rather amicably with them both wishing each other the best and Roy kissing her and Thomas goodbye. Pam truly did hope it worked out for both Roy and Linda. He deserved to be happy, sometimes opposites don’t attract and her and Roy had fallen out of love a long time ago.

**Present day**

It had been a long couple of nights driving across Ohio into Pennsylvania, but she smiled when she saw the Scranton sign, she was back home. Night was falling as she pulled into her mother’s driveway to drop Thomas off for the night. She was going to go to Chilli’s to get some food as she was starving. As she pulled into the restaurant it seemed rather busy even for a Friday night. As she entered the restaurant and snuck into the back where she was not seen. Her eyes were amazed at what she saw and excited as the next thing she heard was

“Dunder Mifflin, welcome to the 2007 Dundee awards! I am your host with the most Michael Scott! Tonight, is going to be epic and wild with memories that I hope will last a lifetime. I see Meredith is already getting into the punch bowl. Maybe we should take it away like the Fed does when increase interest rates on the economy?!” he laughed but it fell flat with the audience with other non Dunder Mifflin patrons booing. Dwight hit the drums signalling for the audience to clap and all Dunder Mifflin employees obliged and started clapping. From what Pam heard it seemed similar to years past but with a few new faces in the crowd. The awards were similar winners with Stanley winning best crossword puzzler, Meredith winning best drinker, Creed winning strangest character and Dwight winning best employee (or most loyal as he would have had it) One award surprised her that was different was best couple which went to Michael and a person named Holly Flax who was absent tonight. Michael had a girlfriend?! She needed to find Jim to talk about this.

Pam had spotted Jim but started drinking as her heart was crushed as he was with another women and they seemed to be a thing, but looks can deceive so she decided to go and surprise him.

 

“Hey Halpert, its your favourite secretary!” she said stunning him as he smiled at her giving her a bewildered look.

“Pam, what are you doing here? I mean its so nice to see you, how’s it going? I got a million questions.” He laughed and blushed as he was caught off guard. “I am being so rude right now. Pam this is Karen my girlfriend and Karen this is Pam” he said introducing the two.

“Nice to meet you Pam, Jim’s had lots to tell me about you it is finally nice to meet the infamous mixed berry yogurt lover” she teased offering her hand as Pam accepted and shook it, a bit hurt that her suspicions were true she managed to smile and seem interested “it’s nice to meet you too Karen”

“Jim, I thought I was your favourite secretary” someone in the table said beside them.

“Well-um-you are but Pam is the all-star secretary, think about it like goaltending sometimes there is goalie A and goalie B. Pam is goalie A and you are goalie B.” he said which seemed to satisfy the woman.

“Who’s that? You know I got a million questions for you too Jimmy” he said laughing and taking another sip of her drink.

“That’s Erin she is the new secretary after you left. I guess the first thing you should know is that the Stamford and Scranton branches merged staying in Scranton thanks to Michael. Now Erin and the new guy Andy are dating. Andy is from Cornell as you can see from his Cornell sweater he wears everywhere” he said getting Pam caught up took most of the night as Michael droned on in the background about nonsense like usual. He surprised everyone by having one final award.

“This award goes to someone special that I have not seen in a long time, the Dundee for surprise return goes to Mrs. Pamila Beesly!” he said as Dwight mixed up some tunes in the background.  Pam ran up to the stage thanking her parents, her friends and Jim. “I feel god in this Chilli’s tonight and he is the true reason I had a plan that brought me back here. It was his work his plan” she yelled out as she dropped the mic and started dancing to Dwight’s disco music.

 Jim was surprised since Pam was not religious. Must have been drinking too much as she was not a public dancer either, but it made Jim smile seeing Pam happy and carefree she was usually so guarded and timid before.

Angelia was rolling her eyes no doubt thinking about how much she wanted to be home with her cats and Phyllis was pumping up her hands in the air cheering Pam on as Kevin and Oscar decided to be kind and dance with Pam until she fell over which caused Michael to panic and rush over pushing Kevin and Oscar out of the way. “PAM! PAM! You are going to be okay, Agent Michael Scarn is here to save you” as he lifted Pam up and onto a chair. Oscar and Kevin made sure she was okay before walking back to their seats.

Jim offered to drive Pam home with Karen that night as his mind raced through what just happened. Pam was back! It was amazing, but he was with Karen too causing him to stay quiet on the way home. His heart and mind were torn.

Karen had seemed to be catching on just how important Pam was to Jim. They had been together for one year, but all of the sudden Pam was back, and Jim was turning giggly and sweaty at seeing her again. She thought maybe she was just imagining things and that Jim was drunk… Jim was drunk that’s what is was she thought as she decided to push the negative thoughts out of her mind. She was over reacting.

 

But Karen was right about Jim’s silence all he could think about was Pam. He had been thinking about what this meant. Pranks were coming back against Dwight and the office Olympics too. Plus, fun Christmases now that Pam could beat Angelia out of the party planning committee chair position. Karen had not interest in it. He looked at Karen and smiled. “That was a night I will always remember, Michael as right.”

 

He did not know how true those words would become.

 

**Authors note:  Sorry for the delay in update, thanks for reading and I am always open to suggestions and ideas.**

 

 


	4. Catching Up

Pam woke up on the Saturday morning at her mom’s house not really remembering at first what had happened the night before as her hangover was really causing her severe headaches and her mind was still in a fog. She pushed out the night from her mind until Monday morning while she did her usual breakfast routine making coffee and having eggs and bacon with her mom.

“Pam how was yesterday at Chilli’s?” her mom asked putting down her coffee cup as Pam stirred the eggs

“Oh, it was good” Pam said trying not to reveal her true mood and to reassure her mom she added “It was nice to see everyone again, it’s funny the more things change the more they stay the same” she smiled and laughed as some memories were coming back such as the Michael Scarn thing. Her and Jim would have a good laugh about that

“I am guessing that quote has something to do with your boss Michael? You always had funny stories to tell about that man. How was Jim?” she asked.

Why did her mom have to have such good memory? She decided to answer the question truthfully and honestly “He is good, has a new girlfriend named Karen who kind is really and smart. I am happy for him” she smiled on the outside but on the inside her heart ached at what could have been.  

“Look Pam I know how much you liked Jim even if you were engaged to Roy. The way your face lit up at the mention of his name and just how happy he made you. Roy had none of that at least that I saw. Things happen for a reason Pam and you should never lose hope. Heck he said he loved you although it was a while ago I bet he still deep down has a spot in his heart for you. I think you and Jim are meant to be together via fate or destiny. Honey you may have been a little drunk last Friday night and told me about your true feelings for Jim.” She said while giving Pam a hug and kissing her in a motherly way on the cheek.  Her mom truly was the best motivator and listener. Who had an amazing memory too.  

“Thanks mom, I appreciate it. I know that for now the best thing is to let Jim and Karen have a relationship and for me to stay friends with Jim but not get too close. I guess this is what it felt when me and Roy were together” she said blushing as she was embarrassed about what had happened last night. Her mom was understanding at least but she felt silly for pouring her heart out. Things happen she thought, and her mom was supportive. So, she left it at that.

As she left the house and started driving off to work she started remembering more and more as the coffee kicked in and did its caffeinated magic. She knew she was going to get some flack for what happened it was definitely her most memorable Dundee awards. She had her head down as she sat down at her desk

“Hey Beesly, how’s it going?” Jim said with the goofiest grin on his face, she was prepared for a dress down.

“It’s good Jim, nice weather we had on the weekend nice and sunny” she said timidly trying to avoid the subject.

“Hey Pam, do you feel God in this Office today?” Kevin said with a laugh teasing Pam as he walked by reception causing Pam to give him a glare, but she knew Kevin was only kidding. This caused Jim to laugh

“Kevin, don’t speak like that” Angela could be heard from the corner sighing at her disappointment. Dwight was also seen shaking his heading in agreement with Angela.

“Welcome Back Pam. I think we met before, but my name is Holly Flax. Dunder Mifflin Scranton’s newest and most improved HR manager” Holly said in a hyperactive tone.

“Hi nice to meet you, I am guessing I have some forms to sign”

“Yes, you do but I put rainbow and heart stickers on them to make them more exciting, at least as exciting as exciting as paper forms can be. Plus, additional bonus it gets Michael to sign them quicker. Score!” Holly whooped pumping her fist in the air in a dance like motion. “Follow me back to HR land, where the forms are endless, and the fun never stops”

“I guess I will see you at lunch” Jim said as he walked back to his desk. Karen occupied Dwight’s seat and Dwight was in Michaels office as Michael was out for the day and as assistant to the regional manager he claimed it was his responsible for running all daily operations while the head honcho was gone on an “important business arrangement.”  

As Pam entered into the lunch room she sat down with Jim, Karen and Oscar.

“Hey Pam, glad to see your okay, heard about the forms you had to sign, how was it in Holly’s HR paradise?” Oscar teased “I guess I can’t say too much accountings not that glamorous either”

“It was good, Holly’s really nice and it was actually more fun with the forms having stickers on them, maybe it was some sort of reverse psychology or something?” she added with curiosity “What happened with Toby?”

“Oh, well that’s quite the story, Michael and Toby have never gotten along as I am sure you’re well aware. What ended up happening was that one-day Michael locked Toby in the washroom barricading the doors shut. This happened for the entire day as punishment because Toby was going to tell corporate about Michael and Jan Leviston Gould former northeast market manager. Well once the day was over Toby snapped and quit on the spot. Surprisingly he has never sued for workplace harassment for what Michael had put him through all those years, but he probably just removed it from his thoughts and moved on with his life. Rumor has it that Michael wanted Holly in so he was worse to Toby to get him to quit. He probably did not want to deal with all the paperwork either and he didn’t want to hurt Michael. Seems like that type of guy, word has it that he is currently in Los Angeles running a surfing school” Karen said laughing at the last part. Karen wanted to become friendlier with Pam as they had not gotten off to the best start on the Friday night

“Well Karen it is not a word or rumor on the street, it is true and here is proof” Jim said pulling up his phone with a Facebook photo of a suntanned Toby on the California beach with some surfers, with a Flenderson surfing school t-shirt on.

“That’s really good for him, he deserves to have some happiness after dealing with Michael who never gave him a chance.” Pam said sincerely. She always had a soft spot for Toby, it was probably because he was a really sweet and caring person. Michael just didn’t like him because he was well…Toby

“What happened then with Michael, Jan and Holly?” Pam asked excited to learn more about how Dunder Mifflin Scranton had changed from only two years ago

“Well that is another interesting story. Michael and Jan had been having an on and off again relationship since our branch hosted a casino night that involved a little too much alcohol a couple years ago. Not surprising considering there was a limitless expense account and Hooters catering curtesy of the one and only Michael Scott. There was a new CFO David Wallace and Jan was worried about the implications of her job. Plus, Toby was going to expose them because you knew how serious Toby took his job… A little too much. Anyway, Jan called it off, but Michael was not going to give up eventually going as so far as to drive to NYC and walk into corporate with a valentine’s day surprise for Jan. He got foiled by security though as Dwight tattled on Michael because Jan promised Dwight a promotion to assistant regional manager from assistant to the regional manager. Anyway, Toby left, and Jan officially ended it with Michael. Holly became the new HR manager. Michael and Holly really hit it off at a Christmas party a year ago and have been dating ever since. Michael and Holly make more sense to me then Michael and Jan because…” Oscar said in bewilderment retelling the story animating his face to show how wacky Dunder Mifflin Scranton could be. He struggled to find the word to describe the couple.

“I would say quirky; Michael and Holly are both pretty quirky. They seemed made for each other. Very compatible.” Ryan chimed in from the end of the lunch room with Kelly agreeing. Ryan had recently completed a degree in accounting and was now in accounting “See us accountants can read each others’ minds. Also, if you can’t tell Pam me and Kelly are dating.”

This caused Kelly to squeal in delight “He made it official we are a thing!” she hugged Ryan and kissed him on the cheek causing Ryan to blush and look away from the others in the group. “Kelly stop” Ryan laughed.

“What happened with you and Roy anyway?” Ryan asked desperate to change the subject, he always hated attention preferring to stay in the background aka the shadows. This caused Jim to mouth “too soon” to Ryan as Pam was looking the other way. He was still defensive of Pam

This caught Pam off guard, but she was happy to get it off her chest and avoid possible rumors. “Oh, um me and Roy broke up. Our relationship had been deteriorating as it should have been since there had been no growth since high school with no marriage. Roy had gotten bored with me and cheated on me one too many times. The final straw came when he cheated with my best, I should say ex-best friend in Ohio Linda. I left and drove back to Scranton the next day which was Thursday. I went to his house and we ended it amicably and told the truths that had to be told. We had a son actually his name is Thomas” showing a picture which caused everyone to awe in amazement “cutest baby ever!” Kelly said.  

“Roy said that I can have custody of Thomas but wanted to visit him over the school holidays which I agreed to. All that we have left to do is get a lawyer to draw up an agreement. It’s nice to be on my own as an independent woman. Fortunately, I am staying at my mom’s place who is super supportive. Going to go to some art classes at night too. Finally going to chase my dreams” Pam looked and smiled at Jim when she said that statement remembering it was him who encouraged her to chase her dreams over Roy’s objections.

“Good for you Pam, I always wished I went to college and took finance all those years ago, but I settled for this job to stay in Scranton for my kids. Yes I was a teen mom. Proud to be one too. My kids mean everything but you only got one and Roy seems more supportive this time around. You go girl!” Meredith said patting Pam on the shoulder

 

As the lunch hour ended Pam felt her spirits rising. It was nice to see her old co-workers again and catch up on what had happened. She was amazed at the changes that had taken place. Karen had been becoming her favourite “girl” friend in the office with her witty sense of humor and relatability, Jim was still her best friend. Sorry Phyllis she thought but Karen was better. The rest of the day had gone great with Michael doing cartwheels in the office to welcome her back with Holly rapping in the background dancing to the music, it was nice to have a family again. Her office family. The only thing that remained was the elephant in the room

 

**_ Her and Jim’s status… They had avoided it and it needed to be addressed     _ **

 


	5. Chapter 5

It had been a few months since Pam had been back at Dunder Mifflin Scranton Branch and she was looking forward to going on the annual daycation/office meeting. She remembered previous years being on a booze cruise was one of them. She was curious to see what was happening this year. Before she left for lunch Michael walked out of his office

 

“Everyone in the conference room NOW! I got some important news that I have to share with you guys! It’s going to be so exciting!” Michael said in an excited tone as he ushered everyone into the conference room.

“Michael I really got to get back to finish that sales call” Stanley said while rolling his eyes knowing that this would be another useless meeting but at least it gave him time to do crossword puzzles.

“Stanley that sales call can wait, we are going on an epic journey of a lifetime, one that will go down in the record books as the best vacation of all time. Well technically it’s an office meeting if corporate or Jan asks. Can anyone guess?” he asked and gazing out at his staff he was a little disappointed that most were not really paying attention.

“Oh, I know we are going to Utica for Star Wars fan convention at the conference center since it is close to May 4th” Dwight said getting excited at the prospect

But Michael shut him down “No nerd, we are not going to Utica to go to some silly Star Wars convention, plus its not cool to make fun of war, especially one that happens in the stars. The universe is important, and stars provide light! Luke Skywalker was a national hero and we must honour and respect him” Michael said in a stern tone making Dwight upset. Dwight liked to make Michael happy.

Jim looked into the camera with a shocked face trying not to laugh. Michael actually thought Star Wars were real? Maybe he was just trolling Dwight? Jim piped up “Maybe we are going to Myrtle Beach for the paper supplies convention?”

The mention of those words seemed to deflate Michael who was enjoying playing the guessing game being the ringmaster. But all good things come to an end and in a depressed voice said “Yes Jim you are right, corporate wanted all branch employees to go down to the biggest paper supplies convention, well at least sales people and Pam because she takes good notes. Stick it Toby!” he said pointing his finger at and laughing at an empty chair.

“Michael you know Toby’s been gone for quite some time. Your girlfriend Holly is HR remember?” Phyllis said in a bemused tone

“You’re right Phyllis but just let me have my fun okay? Anyway, sorry everyone else that is not in sales, but David Wallace is bringing down John from New York to be branch manager. Also, we are leaving in 2 days so get packing. Meeting over”

 

As the office was leaving for the night Dwight could be seen talking to Michael about something as the cameras zoomed in. “Michael can I bring a guest?” he asked in a hushed tone

“Sure, Dwight whatever you want, besides everyone else has a roommate except you so we can meet numbers. Just make sure to give them this temporary employee card in case Jan asks. She has been extra annoying since we split about me following the rules.”

“I don’t think that will be necessary Michael. Thanks anyway, goodnight” he said saluting Michael as he left with a hop in his step.  In the parking lot Angela was waiting for the news as Dwight came running out and hugging her telling her the exciting news as they walked to their cars.

 

** 2 days later  **

As Jim and Karen were driving down the interstate to Myrtle Beach with Bruce Springsteen (Karen’s favourite) blasting out the radio he noticed a familiar car that was pulled off to the side with it’s four ways on. Jim decided to pull over

“Jim what are you doing? Why are you pulling over for them?” she asked confused

“Trust me, there is only one Pennsylvania plate with MX Berry as it’s licence plate that is a 2000 Corolla. I am 99% sure it is Pam” he said laughing at the licence plate name. It was her favourite flavour, but he didn’t know she liked it that much. As he got out Karen gave him a half awkward smile as he walked over to Pam’s car.

“Beesly you got car trouble?” he said smiling as she rolled down the window.

“Thank god you’re here Jim the battery ran out on my cellphone and the engine in the car just seemed to stop working. We could have been stranded here for awhile without your divine intervention” she laughed happy to see him

“OMG Hey Jim so glad to see you, I was so worried that I would be stuck here, and Ryan would be panicking where I was” Kelly said sort of hyperventilating but happy to see him none the less.

“You think you got room for two more?” Pam asked

“Of course, here let’s get your stuff into my car and then we can call a tow” Jim said grabbing the suitcase from the back “What did you pack? It weighs a tone must be for the interplanetary battle Michael predicted” he said causing Pam to roll her eyes and giggle at the same time

Kelly chimed in “No Jim its just how women pack. I mean I guess Karen’s different then others if you think that’s a lot of clothes that we packed.”

“Kelly I am right here, nice to see you” Karen said smiling but not really annoyed at Kelly’s remark. Kelly ended up stammering and stuttering unable to respond eventually letting out a “Sorry”

The rest of the journey to Myrtle Beach was quite and a little awkward with Kelly rambling on and on about two things. Office gossip and Ryan. It was hard for any other member of the companion to get a word in edge wise, but they preferred that mostly tuning Kelly out with nods of agreement to show that they were still somewhat paying attention to her which she was satisfied with.

As they pulled up to the hotel they could see the Dunder Mifflin congregation outside of the hotel and once they got settled into their rooms they walked down to meet everyone. They then moved into the restaurant to eat and listen to a presentation. As Jan rambled on about sales projections and possible leads Michael decided to interrupt her.

“Jan while numbers are important you are forgetting the most important part of the paper business which is people. Without people there would be no sales, and no one really cares about leads and sales projections. We should be learning about the people we are going to meet. For example, you like Shirly temples and Bobby from Lito school district likes pretty women and coffee mixed with alcohol.” Turning his attention from Jan to the crowd “Yes in fact I did drink coffee and alcohol but only to please Bobby, but it made the lead and Lito school district is now one of our biggest customer!” he said in a matter of fact voice childing Jan

 “Michael that’s a great story you got but let’s get back to the presentation.” Jan said sighing. Sometimes she regretted dating Michael because he could not keep his mouth shut, at least he didn’t say anything too embarrassing about her. Sure, she liked Shirley temples but who didn’t?

As the presentation concluded Michael decided to invite some people back to his room for a “meet and greet” as he called it which was also know as a party.

Jim and Karen had a good dinner and got dressed up a little to go to the party and when they walked in they were surprised at how busy it was. Usually it was quieter but tonight it was rocking. Jim and Karen mixed and mingled with people and did some dancing for awhile but then Jim saw Pam with her mouth agape looking in the closet. He excused himself from Karen who gave him a playful stink eye. He took that in a positive way and walked over.

But Pam quickly closed the closet door and grabbed his hand and ushered him out of the room. “Jim you will not believe what I just saw!” she said laughing and giggling.

“What is it?” he said turning his head perplexed   

“It was Dwi-Dwight and..” she was going hysterical at that point and had probably had too much to drink at that point

“Dwight and who?” Jim said becoming more surprised. Dwight had a woman good for him Jim thought, maybe he will be less annoying now

“It was Dwight and Angela! Dwight and Angela were k-i-s-s-i-n-g, kissing in the closet. It was something I thought I would never see in a million years. The best part was that I am pretty sure no one else saw and they were so passionate that they did not even see me either!”

“Wow that it big news Beesly, we could probably do so many more pranks now too. But honestly, I am happy for the two. They are perfect for each other.”

“Who’s perfect?” Karen said emerging from the room.

“Hey sweetie Pam was just telling me that Dwight and Angela are now a couple. She saw them kissing in the closet.” Jim said smiling and still a little perplexed at the whole situation.

“Well I have to see this for myself. Great catch Pam!” Karen said giving Pam the thumbs up and walking back into the room.

The next thing Jim knew and remembered as he turned around was Pam locking into his lips and kissing him. He broke it off but turned around to make sure the coast was clear. He smiled “that was amazing you don’t know how long I have been waiting for that” caught up in the moment and with a little buzzed he kissed Pam back. Memories and thoughts of the past came rushing back to both of them as they ended the embrace giggling and they were both on cloud 9.

 

**_ Until the reality of the situation came crashing down _ **

**__ **


	6. Chapter 6

He woke up after one of the best nights of his life. He could not believe what had just happened. He had a range of thoughts and emotions ranging from spending the night with Pam who he loved with every last breath but also feeling guilty about Karen who he still held a place in his heart. He checked beside him to see that Pam was still sleeping and quietly excited the room hoping Pam would understand and headed down to get some breakfast in his pajamas.

As he walked into his room fumbling with the key card before the door was yanked open by Karen who looked like she barely got any sleep.

“Jim where were you last night? Don’t tell me that you just woke up and got breakfast because that would be a lie. I know you don’t lie Jim.” She was stern and angry in a way that he had never seen before.

“Look uh Karen I had too much to drink and I uh went to sleep on the floor in Michael’s room” he said struggling to come up with something, anything that was not the truth. He was avoiding trying to get any sort of guilty mindset.

“Jim your lying and you want to know how? Well after you went incommunicado last night I called Michaels room because I thought you might still be there. He said you were no where to be found” her voice was rising at this point and Jim was getting worried because he was not sure what to expect or say.

“Jim I’ll give you one more chance to come clean to what happened, or I will assume that it something that I can’t and don’t want to comprehend. That you were with Dwight. Michael said you two left together.” Karen said pointing her finger at him. She had become less angry and was in more of a joking mood.

“Ha, yeah Karen I was with Dwight. He was telling me about Angela and what he should be expecting with having his new girlfriend. I mean it is Dwight’s first girlfriend, so he was excited but oblivious in terms of what to do and how to act.” He said feeling relieved that a) Michael covered for him and b) That Karen was not at all suspicious with him and Pam.

“It’s okay Jim I don’t blame you, I would not want to be seen being chummy and being pals with Dwight. That would be embarrassing.” She teased grabbing a pillow and swinging it at Jim who dodged. She knew lots about the history between Jim and Dwight which was one of the first things she learned when she transferred into the Scranton branch

“What was that about? I got eggs you better be careful unless you want mushed carpet eggs for breakfast. Unless that is how Italians like eggs?” he shot back causing her to pretend to surrender by raising her hands in the air.

“Jim you got one thing going for you now, food is the best weapon to use against me. I will always settle so that I get some food.” She laughed while setting the table and getting the utensils out. “It’s the least that I can do”

As they finished their breakfast today was a Dunder Mifflin bonding day, so they were having a beach day with volleyball and other games. They got their swim gear on and headed down to the beach as it was a beautiful sunny day.

They got in teams for the volleyball. He decided to be on Karen’s team with Pam and Angela. They were against Jan, Michael, Holly and Dwight. The game was going good for his team as they were up, and Angela was a good player as well. On the next serve though, Angela hurt her wrist volleying the ball causing her to be replaced by Kevin. They was an injury timeout to allow Kevin to warm up as both teams went into their own respective huddles.

“You okay Angela do you want me to get some ice?” Dwight said as she walked off of the court following her.

“No Dwight I’ll be okay I can get it myself. Besides why are you helping me the opposition?” she said in an irritated tone but as Dwight started walking away she smiled back at Dwight her gave her the thumbs up.

“Hey Pam, did you see that? Dwight and Angela are in cahoots to try and sabotage us. She is probably not even injured. Anyway, can’t believe those too are together Dwight better like cats” Karen said getting a little angry as she was competitive.

“Yeah but I guess you never know about injuries. I sure do hope Dwight likes cats and that Angela likes beets because that is the only way that relationship is going to last. Other then work that is all those two seem to talk about Cats and Beets” Pam said causing Karen to nod in agreement.

At the other end of the court Team Michael was in a huddle of their own.   
“Dwight did operation cat out work?” Michael asked

“Yes, Michael the operation was a smooth success, cat lover is out of the game and replaced by chilli lover. This should allow us to win the game. No offense to chilli lover but he has no volleyball skills.”

“Michael is this really necessary or appropriate? I am your boss and it is just a friendly game” Jan said looking bewildered at what she was hearing.

“Well Jan sometimes you have to get dirty, play dirty to get results. That is why Scranton branch is number one. Also, why I left you because you were not really the going for the jugular type, too timid you are.” He said mockingly in a Yodaesque voice which caused Jan to roll her eyes “What does that even mean, anyway not now!” she hissed trying to move to a different topic.

All of this was happening while Holly was eavesdropping from a couple feet away stretching. She liked it when Michael stood his ground, it brought out an untamed side in him that she adored. Also, the Yoda impersonations helped as well.   

The rest of the game ended up with Team Michael roaring back to win the game as Kevin no fault of his own lacked skill or preparation for the game.

“Congratulations Dwight” Jim said offering his hand.

“Congratulations accepted Jim” Dwight said smiling and staring into the soul of Jim while gripping his hand in a strong handshake bringing him close he whispered into Jim’s ear. “You better not say anything about me and Angela. It stays a secret.”

“Dwight how did you know that I know?” Jim asked confused

“I have my sources. It was Ryan actually he was getting some ice for the machine since well it’s the temps job and he over heard your conversation with Pam and Karen. He also saw you and Pam kiss. Jim, I have a one up over you right now unless you want Karen to find out.” Dwight said getting increasingly animated and waving his hands in the air.

Jim got a cold sweat even though the temperature was 80F outside. “Look Dwight I will do anything, anything that you ask as long as Karen does not find out! Especially from you.” He knew now that he was at the mercy and peril of Dwight K Shructe.   

“Well the only thing is that I want you to stop pranking me Jim. Your I good guy and friend. I was thinking much worse things such as taking your biggest client but changed my mind. I don’t want to ruin you just for you to stop bugging me. Deal?” extending his hand

“Deal” he said shaking it and accepting it.

“Now we are done speaking of this, it never happened.” Dwight said pretending to use the force or hypnotize Jim. Jim just laughed and walked away.

The rest of the Dunder Mifflin “office meeting” was uneventful with more presentations and meetings. As they drove back it seemed like each person had a secret to keep from the other in the office and for awhile over the course of the next few weeks everything seemed to be okay, but tensions were secretly bubbling and they were about to burst.


End file.
